


I Wanna Be Where The People Are

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Siren AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Gavin just wants to see his boyfriends more. Wants to be able to go anywhere with them, and see their world. He's tired of being limited to just the ocean.





	1. The Best Idea Ever

“I want to go on land.” Gavin blurted out of no where. Jeremy looked over the edge and down at the siren in the water.

The boys were working out on the boat. They were Geoff-less, for their gent had work back at the office to take care of. So it was just them. They were talking about date ideas when Gavin suddenly sprung the thought onto Jeremy.

“Land?”

“Yeah, land. I want to go on land. I want to see your home, and be with you and Geoff there. Like how you guys come to my home.” His face fell sad and it made Jeremy's heart hurt. He dropped the fish net and came over to the diving platform, sitting down and getting as close as possible to Gavin. The siren approached and rest his head on the human's lap.

“I'm sorry Gav. I know it must be frustrating, and even more lonely now when we're not with you. Is there anything we can do?” Jeremy tried not to sound dismissive, that was the complete opposite of what he wanted. He would love nothing more than to have all three of them together at home, all curled up with one another. “We would have to find a way to transport you safely and without being seen to the house. But then you'd be stuck in the tub or pool for a good portion of your visits.” Gavin made a said noise, rubbing his cheek against Jeremy's knee.

“I know. But I really want to go.”

“I understand. If you came home with us I'd want you at my side every second we had with you. And I'm sure Geoff would want it that way too. But I don't know how to make any of that happen.”

“Me either.” Gavin made the noise again and it just ripped at Jeremy. He pulled Gavin up to him and kissed him with as much love he could muster and convey.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem pessimistic there.”

“No luv, you didn't do anything but be my voice of reason. Like always.” Gavin gave a small smile, giving Jeremy a peck on the lips. “There has to be some way of doing it. I mean, the closest I've gotten to land is being on your boat or up on the shore of my cove.” Jeremy smiled back as he started to run his hand through Gavin's wet hair. An attempt to try and calm the siren.

The two sat there for a moment. They were silent but their minds were screaming. Their thoughts loud and boisterous. But soon the internal screaming turned external, as an epiphany hit the fishy lad. “I got it!” The outburst startled Jeremy, making him jump and shaking Gavin off of him and into the water. But the idea was too good, because Gavin popped out of the water with a big grin and a spark in his eyes. “I know how I can go on land.”

“Really? How?”

“Magic.” The word was spoken so confidently that it threw Jeremy through a loop.

“Magic?” Gavin merely nodded. Just like that he was sure this was their answer.

“Yeah! We can ask Jack or Ryan. See what they know and hopefully it'll lead with me being able to walk on land without a care.”

“There's just one thing Gavin.” Jeremy sighed as he scrubbed his hands over his face. “You skipped the part where magic is real.”

“Well, yeah. Sirens are real, figured you'd get it when I said magic. Didn't think it needed clarifying.” He wasn't wrong.

“Forgive me if I still question strange shit after only a month of knowing you.” The sass earned Jeremy a face full of water; Gavin splashing him with his tail.

“Anyway, like I was saying. I can ask Jack and Ryan what they know and we can go from there.”

“What if they don't know anything?” Jeremy really needed to kick himself for the negative, yet realistic bullshit his brain came up with. It didn't sway Gavin though.

“We'll keep trying! Try everything and anything we can!” Gavin's bright smile was contagious and had Jeremy sporting one too. He stole a kiss and made the siren blush in confusion. “What was that for?”

“Just remembering one of the reasons I adore you.” He said it with such confidence and admiration, which just made Gavin blush even more.

“You spaff.”

“Yeah but I'm your spaff, and Geoff's.”

The two laughed like children, splashing and calling each other dumb names. They goofed off for a little longer before getting back to work. Jeremy finished up getting the net emptied and put away, and Gavin did some last minute catches of any fish he saw. While they finished up they continued their magic talk. Gavin answered any questions Jeremy had and spitball ideas of any thing specific they could try to get him on land. He also told him about the magic he's seen Jack and the others use.

Gavin knew some magic himself, but not much. He received lessons from Jack, but its been a long time since his last one. Ryan was brilliant with magic, and out of the lads Matt was the best of them. Dan was awful, all strength and brawn that one.

“God I really hope this works.” said the siren as Jeremy came back to the diving platform, sitting down on it once again.

“It will. And if not then we'll keep trying until it works for us.” Jeremy repeated to Gavin what he told him just moments before. He lifted Gavin up by grabbing him under the armpits and pulled, placing him to sit right next to him. “We're going to figure this out. Together. We'll be able to see each other whenever we want, wherever we want. And it'll be the best thing ever.” Gavin made a happy squeak and then kissed Jeremy with as much love as he could muster.

“You're bloody wonderful.”

“I know. C'mon. Let's go relieve Mr. Grumpy from desk work and tell him our big idea.”


	2. Group Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks of assurance. Talks of approval. Talks of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much longer so I had to trim it down. ;w; Hopefully that means the next chapter will come soon for you guys. That'd be a Christmas miracle.

“And you're sure that this will work?

“Not really.”

“And you still want to try?”

“Of course.”

“I'm not saying I'm against this. I'm just worried about how much risk this has.”

“We know.”

Geoff sank into his seat, weighing out everything he was just told by his two boyfriends. Once they had returned to the shop, Jeremy went inside to grab Geoff and bring him into the dock to tell him about everything with Gavin. The two told him every detail they had discussed with each other while they were out on the water. “You think Jack and Ryan will know more?” Geoff asked as he emptied his beer, resisting the urge to go straight for another. Especially when he watched Gavin shrug at his question.

“Like I said, I'm not certain that they will know anything on this. But I think it's worth a shot to ask them if they do.” The siren said with confidence.

“We've only met one parent and I don't want to piss off the other as a first impression.” The gent huffed as he ran a hand over his face.

“You won't though. They'll probably worry, like they always do, but they won't get mad over it.”

“I guess you could be right.”

“'Course I'm right!”

“Hey, don't get smuggy with me.” Gavin gave a cheeky grin then splashed Geoff good with a nice swish from his tail. “Hey!” The two lads cracked into laughter as the older stormed off to grab a towel. 

“I can't wait to be on land. I'll have human legs just like you guys!” Gavin got more excited the more he thought about it. It made him want to swim circles around in joy. “Oh! I can see Michael too! And all your other friends you've told me about.”

“Easy there Gav.” Jeremy chuckled as he made his way over to the edge of the dock, sitting down by Gavin. “Let's get you on land first before you go making any plans. Plus, Geoff and I want to keep you all to ourselves for your first day on land.” Gavin blushed at the thought. He sunk down into the water to hide his cheeks, only showing from his eyes up. 

Suddenly he heard laughing and then there were two big splashes next to him. Apparently Geoff came back while he had his little blushing spaff and he and Jeremy just hopped in for a swim. “We should teach you how to swim with legs if we can.” Geoff suggested.

“Now way! That'd be weird!”

“Oh come on! You'd be the best swimmer ever if you do. Being able to swim with a fish tail and a pair of legs.” The siren grimaced just thinking about it.

They spent the rest of the day thinking about all the things they wanted to do once they could all be up on land together.

\---------------

For the next few days things stayed pretty much the same. Jeremy and Geoff were working on things at the shop when Gavin came over. Which was normal except for this time he came over with some new faces. Some new faces that were two sirens they hadn't yet met. It could only be assumed that they were Jack and Dan, Gavin's second parent and brother.

One of them had ginger hair and a beard, strong build with navy scales. He looked like a real father figure, like the one who's all nice and friendly but if you piss him off it'd get ugly real quick. So that had to be Jack. That meant the other was Dan. He was very muscular with dark hair and red scales.

“Hey lads!” Gavin greeted with his usual big and bright smile. He swam right up to the dock, pushing himself up on the edge to meet his humans to give each of them a kiss.

“Hey buddy. Who are your friends?”

“This is Jack and Dan. My dad and brother.” Jack came forward, reaching his hand out to shake with each human.

“It's nice to meet you two. Gavin has told us so much about you both.” Jeremy didn't think anyone could smile any more bright than Gavin. But evidently Jack could. It felt like he was being smiled at by the sun itself. As Jeremy was mesmerized by the siren Geoff was thankfully well and able to talk.

“Likewise. He's told us a bit about the two of you as well.”

“Really? Well I hope they were good things.” Gavin squawked in offense.

“How dare you suggest I would say anything awful about any of you.” The young siren pouted. Dan rolled his eyes and shoved at his brother.

“Don't be so dramatic.”

“When have I ever-”

“I can name over ten.” The two had a stare off that lasted a static moment. It ended when Gavin puffed his cheeks and folded his arms to start his pouting.

As much as Jeremy loved to watch Gavin behave so differently around his family, he really wanted to get to business. And from the look he saw on Geoff's face, he could tell he was thinking the same thing. But how do you bring up something like this to someone you just met, who also happened to be the parent of your boyfriend who it will affect the most. Maybe they should wait a bit. They only just got here after all. Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted before he could come to a decision. “Anyway, B being a mong aside, would you like anything to snack on? They have some of those almond seaweed treats I was telling you about.”

“Maybe in a bit Gavin.” Jack said as he ruffled his son's hair. “I thought we could talk about that thing you told us about. The magic question you said they had.” So Gavin had brought it up to Jack. Just not in full detail.

“Right, about that.” Gavin twiddled his thumbs, looking between his boyfriends and his family. “It's not only their question but mine as well.” Dan raised a brow to that.

“Then why didn't you just ask Jack when you came over? Why drag us out here for this?”

“Well, Jack said he wanted to meet Jeremy and Geoff, and I wanted them with me when I asked it.” His eyes finally settled on looking to Jack, who just stared back in confusion. “If I asked in front of Ryan he would have absolutely forbidden it. With you I thought I'd have more luck.”

“I don't understand Gavin. What are you trying to say?” 

Gavin felt two hands on him; one on each shoulder. And he knew, he knew it was Geoff and Jeremy trying to assure him that they were with him and it was going to be ok. So with a deep breath he looked at Jack. “I want to go on land. I wanted to ask you if you and Ryan knew how to do that.”

Jack was silent for a moment, staring out blankly as he processed what Gavin just said. The moment thankfully didn't last long. “You, you want to go on land?” Gavin nodded, frowning as he worried about the possible rejection. “Because of them, I'm assuming?” He asked as he pointed to the humans.

“Yes. I want to be able to be with them no matter if it's in the water or on the land. I-” The young siren wiped at his eyes, wiping at the tears that tried to fall. “I love them Jack! I want to be with them no matter what!” He stared at his father with a fiery gaze. Gavin tried to convey just how serious he was about this to Jack. To show that this wasn't some phase or flimsy request. He wanted to show his dad he really meant it. And he did; with all his heart.

“You sure about this?”

“Yes!”

“No matter what I think of this? Or Ryan or any of the others?”

“I love you guys, but I love Geoff and Jeremy too! They're important to me and I want to be able to see them whenever I want. And if I need to go on land to do that then so be it!” Jack scratched at his beard. Geoff, Jeremy and Dan all looked at one another then back to the two between them. None of them tried to intervene or but in. 

“Alright.” He finally spoke.

“Alright?”

“Yes. I'll help you get on land.” Jack smiled warmly to Gavin, who busted out into a big grin. He scurried over and threw himself at Jack to hug him with all his might.

“Thank you Jack! Thank you! Thank you!” The older chuckled as he returned the affection.

“Of course. I will always support you and your decisions.” The two pulled apart, their faces still close enough to allow Jack to place a kiss to Gavin's head. “I supported you when you wanted to move out here and I'm supporting you now when you want to be with these two humans.”

“But Jack, are you sure?” asked Dan, after being silent for so long. “What if the magic that lets him go on land is permanent? Or ends up killing him in the process?”

“We don't know if any of that will happen Dan. And either way, if he wants to take that risk then that's Gavin's decision to make.” Jack trusted all his boys. He worried about them just as much as Ryan. And even though Dan wasn't the oldest he acted like the big brother. So he was worrying that his brother was taking too much of a leap of faith with these humans. A month wasn't long enough time to be making decisions like this. 

The oldest siren looked to Gavin with a soft expression. “Ryan and I will look at transformation magic first and then move on from there. And hopefully we'll find a favorable solution.” Gavin rushed back to Jack's side, hugging his father tight.

“Thank you Jack. Thank you so much.” Jack returned the hug, one hand going and resting on his head.

“Of course.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞*✩⁺˚


	3. Gavy Needs a New Pair of Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news, good news and more good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Boxing day!~ Here's your present.

It was a while before they had heard anything from Jack or the others. No one had stopped by since Jack and Dan's visit. It wasn't until a bit shy of a month later did the lads hear anything back.

Gavin and Geoff were out with the boat for a bout of fishing. Meanwhile Jeremy was back on land at the beach. He didn't have much to do while the other two were out on the water so he was mostly bugging Trevor during his shift as lifeguard for the afternoon.

“I'm dead serious dude! You should have seen it!”

“You're full of shit J.”

“I'm telling you. Michael had all eleven of those damn cakes. Ray and I even filmed it.” 

“Show me the tape and then you can have your twenty bucks.”

Just a bunch of dumb conversations and retelling of crazy questions Jeremy had gotten from Gavin. Trevor up on stand, Jeremy down below chilling on the sand, and the occasional appearance from the other lifeguard on duty checking in to see if they were good. They were in another one of their talks when Jeremy heard something odd. It sounded like singing, but something was different about it.

Jeremy looked out to try and see where it was coming from. Who it was singing out on the beach. He didn't see anyone nearby doing it, so next was to look out further towards the water. And that's where he found it. A familiar head of blond glaring his way. And so close to where humans could see him. What was Ryan doing? Quickly checking if anyone was looking, Jeremy got up and ran out to the water. He made his way to the siren as fast as he could. “Took you long enough.”

“Long enough? Dude, I wasn't paying attention to the water.” 

“I've been trying to get your attention for a while now.” Ryan scowled. Jeremy just rolled his eyes as he tried to get the other to back up enough so his fishy bits were hidden.

“Sorry? Whatever. I'm here now, what's up.” 

“I was hoping to tell this to Gavin first but I guess I could tell you now.” The siren sighed, his eyes wandering as he thought to himself momentarily before he looked to Jeremy once more. “We found a way for Gavin to go on land.” Jeremy's eyes went wide and for a second Ryan thought that he had broke the human. Then suddenly he's being pulled into the tightest hug he's ever been in. Next to a hug from Jack. “Jeremy!”

“Holy shit Ryan! You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Just imagine how Gavin is going to feel!” The human let go of Ryan and he quickly made space between them so he could catch his breath again.

“I can imagine. That's why I wished to have been able to tell him first. Where is he anyway?” The question managed to get Jeremy to calm down, having to think and remember where Gavin was.

“Oh, he and Geoff are out fishing for this week's load. They should be back in about a hour or so.” Jeremy actually lost track of time. It might be sooner than later that the two return. But he couldn't really say.

“A hour? I'm not waiting that long out here.”

“We could just wait for them at the shop. Or I could call to see if I can get a hold of Geoff on his cell.”

“That'll take too long.” Ryan growled. “I mean, I don't know what that is, but I could most likely track them down faster than that would take.” The human raised a brow.

“Track? Track them how?”

“You know what fish they were going to be fishing for?

\----

“Alright Gav! I think that'll do it!” Geoff looked down over the boat's side, just in time to watch Gavin come out from under the water.

“Ok! I got two more here to add.” He said as he proudly help up a sharpened stick. It had two fish pierced through on it. Gavin swam closer and held it up for Geoff to take. “So we gonna head back then?”

“We can once I get the last of these little fuckers in with the rest of them. Be right back.” As Geoff disappeared from Gavin's sight he decided to swim around the boat as he waited. If he just floated in one spot he'd get all impatient and huffy. He was half way around the boat when he saw something heading straight towards the him and the boat. His initial fear was that another boat was going to get close and possibly see him. But as the object got closer Gavin could see whatever the fuck it was, was too small to be any type of boat.

It looked more like a person. A person going at extreme speeds through the water. Which was an impossibility. It couldn't be a human. No human could go that fast on their own. It was making a total B-line towards him. Whatever it was just cutting through the water as if it was butter. It wasn't until the last minute, as Gavin got out of the way, did he see what it was.

“Oh stop being a baby. It wasn't that bad.”

“Ryan, no human is meant to swim that fucking fast! Shit I'm going to be sick.” Jeremy gagged as he turned his head to misdirect any possible bile trying to leave his body. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and shrugged the human off of his back. “You weren't the one doing the swimming. You were on my back as I did all the heavy lifting.”

“You weren't the one being half drowned by all the water in their face!”

“Guys!” All bickering stopped in an instant at the shrill shout the young siren let out. Their full and undivided attention was now on him. He swam to Jeremy, wrapping his arms around his waist to make it easier for him to stay afloat. “What are you guys doing out here?” Ryan collected himself from his outburst, running a hand through his hair and straightened out his shoulders.

“I had something to tell you, and Jeremy had insisted on coming with me to do it.”

“I didn't want you rolling up on the wrong boat! Sorry for not wanting you tangled in someone's line!”

“I could easily fend for myself. I'd gladly lured them off and-”

“Guys!” The two shut their yaps, looking sheepish as they realized they were bickering yet again.

“Sorry Gav.” muttered Jeremy. Gavin sighed and gave a light kiss on the cheek.

“Anyway!” The older siren cleared his throat. He tried his best to smile, or at least not look so irritated. Mostly for Gavin's sake. He was about to tell him the best news his son will ever get. To date anyway. “Jack and I were able to find a way for you to venture out on to land.” In an instant, Gavin's face broke out in probably the biggest smile ever.

“What?!” He dropped Jeremy and began to swim circles around them. The siren was talking a mile a second in what wasn't even English. Probably their siren language. It didn't matter. Only thing that mattered was there was a way for them to be together. And that Gavin was happy.

“What's all the god damn noise for?” Jeremy looked up and saw Geoff appear at the edge of the boat, looking down at them. “Sounds like someone's choking a dolphin or some shit.” When he looked over he saw that somehow Jeremy and Ryan got all the out here to them. Gavin did a few more laps before launching himself out of the water and catching himself on the boat, suddenly all in Geoff's face.

“I can go on land! Ryan said he knows how! Geoff!” Gavin pulled Geoff in for a wet hug as the man looked down to the other two with a look of bewilderment.

“Is he serious?”

“He is.” Ryan confirmed. “I would like to discuss it more thoroughly. Is there anywhere we can do that?”

“Probably back at the shop. Or Gavin's place if you'd feel more comfortable there.” Geoff offered. Gavin settled in his arms, looping his arms around Geoff's neck. Ryan debated on it for a moment. He was uncertain about going to the shop but seeing as that's where Jack said he had met them on his visit, then it must be alright there.

“Your place is fine.”

“Alright then. Do you guys want to just hop up in here and we'll all ride together? It's probably going to be faster that way.”

“Oh yeah Ryan! Try a ride on the boat!” Gavin cheered. And again, Ryan felt the urge to protest it, but chose not too.

“Very well.” He surrendered. Jeremy led them to the back of the boat where the step ladder was. Geoff set Gavin down on the deck and headed to the back to help. He grabbed Ryan's arms to help pull him up. He was a big dude; a bunch of muscle. But Geoff managed to get him safely aboard the boat. Jeremy pulled himself up no problem, then closed the ladder up.

“If you want we can let you rest in one of the tanks with some water.” Jeremy offered.

“I'll be fine. Thank you.” Ryan made his way towards the front of the boat where he knew Gavin was. The second he was within sight Gavin was crawling his way over and launching himself at his parent. “Well hello there Gavin.” He laughed as he returned the hug.

“Thank you so much Ryan! You and Jack are the absolute best!” chirped the lad. “Also wait till you see what its like to ride a boat. It's not so scary when you know the people.” Geoff passed them as he headed to the wheel of the boat, ruffling Gavin's hair as he did. He stood at the wheel and started it up the boat, heading them towards home.

\----

Ryan had enjoyed the boat ride, much to his surprise and Gavin's joy. Geoff asked the sirens to wait until he pulled the boat up to the dock and turned off the engine before they jumped off. He didn't want the boat to hit anyone while it was still moving. Jeremy was tying the boat down as Geoff finally cut the engine. “Alright boys, you can get out now. Need any help?”

“I got it Geoff!” Gavin gave a cheeky grin. He crawled over to the other side of the boat, where there was plenty of water space. Taking hold of the edge with both hands, he pushed himself up and over, diving the short distance down into the water. Ryan watched Gavin do it, and it seemed simple enough. And he was actually impressed with how easily he was able to move around the boat deck. So surely he could do it too.

“You ok Ryan?” Geoff asked, snapping the siren out of his thought.

“Uh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just making sure no one will see me jump over.” The human gave a quizzical look.

“Well you don't need to worry about that. The next dock is a good distance away. Plus all the warehouses here are pretty spaced away from us to where no one could look this way.” Geoff assured. He had made sure of all this stuff when Gavin started coming around. They didn't want anyone accidentally seeing their little siren. “Just hop over and Gavin will lead you over.” Ryan nodded to show he understood. Geoff gave a thumbs up before he left to get off the boat himself.

It wasn't done nearly as smooth or gracefully as Gavin had done, but hey, sirens are usually luring people off boats not going up on them. No one has done that shit since the pirate days. Once Ryan was back in the water Gavin was immediately at his side. “Did you like the boat ride Rye?” He wouldn't admit to it any time soon, but Ryan actually like it.

“It was alright. Wouldn't mind another ride in the future.” It wasn't a full admission, but it made Gavin happy none the less.

“C'mon let's head in!” Gavin gave a quick hug before leading the way. The boat was parked at the end of the dock, the rest leading into the side opening of the building. There was enough water space for the boat and even a smaller craft like a raft. But there was no boat now so there was plenty of space for the two sirens to swim about. As they came up onto the small dock Jeremy was coming out, having a small plastic container in his hand.

“I brought your sushi from yesterday. Figured you'd want to finish it before it went bad.”

“Oh yeah! Give it here Lil J.” Jeremy sat on the dock, letting his bare feet set in the water. He popped the container open and handed a piece to Gavin. “Have one! They're so good.” Ryan took one and hummed in satisfaction. While the two sirens had their fill of snacks, Geoff finally came out to join them, with of course a beer in hand. He dropped a seat right next to Jeremy and looked straight to Ryan.

“Alright. I'm ready. Let's hear it big guy.” Ryan swallowed his mouthful and cleared his throat.

“Yes well, it's surprisingly not that difficult, at least not for you it won't be. It is a bit messy though.”

“Messy? How's it messy? Wait, how is it not difficult for me?” Before Gavin could get started on a train of nonstop questions, Ryan slapped a hand over Gavin's mouth.

“Let me finish.” He sighed. “It will be easy for because you need to consume blood from a willing human.” Ryan watched as Gavin's face went blank. Did he not understand what he said? He turned to Jeremy and Geoff, because surely they understood. But nope, they had very similar expressions. “Uh, do you need me to say it again? Explain it better?”

“You mean to tell me all Gav has to do, to get on the god damn land, is to suck on one of us like a fucking vampire?!” Geoff's voice cracked so hard.

“Ok, you did hear me then. So why do you all look like this?” Ryan turned to Gavin, who was next to come back out of it.

“Because that's so easy! But also gross. Can I switch between forms doing it this way?” Ryan nodded.

“Yes. You just need to drink a small amount of blood from a willing human. The affects will last up to approximately five hours.” Jeremy stole Geoff's beer to steal a swing, and when Geoff took it back he did the same. At least Jeremy was starting to smile.

“That's awesome. This is perfect. Although a little gross.” Gavin made a face at the thought of having to drink blood. But he's going to have to get over it if he wants this to happen.

“So why was this so hard to find out?” He asked as he turned to Ryan. The older sighed.

“It turns out sirens changing to go on land is nothing new. It was made forbidden by the sirens of old.”

“Why?”

“Because of the process. You need a human who is willing to help you and let you drink from them. Sirens who managed to do this would disappear, would rarely return if they had gone on land. These rules were created hundreds of years ago, when there was more ocean than land.” Ryan shook his head and sighed again, this one sounding annoyed. “Sirens who came after just kept up with it. They were told it was forbidden and went along with it.”

That was crazy, yet reasonable. Back then it was all pirates sailing on the open sea. If a pirate could trick a siren into coming with them, rather it was to kill them or imprison them, then it makes sense to try and keep your kind from that sort of fate. That was then, and now, things were different. Plus, this was Gavin they were talking about. “But I know I'm not going to disappear! I'll be with Geoff and Jeremy. And you know and trust them.” The young siren frowned, nuzzling his face against Ryan's shoulder. “You know I'd still come into the water and visit you guys often.” Ryan smiled softly, bringing a hand to pet Gavin's hair.

“I know. Like I said, this is all from sirens long, long ago. Though there are a few who still believe that a siren should never go on land. They aren't you.” Gavin smiled brightly at those words.

“Alright well, can we give it a try now then?” He asked eagerly.

“Now?” Geoff and Jeremy shared a look. “Guess we could. How should we do this?”

“Like I said, Gavin just needs to take some of your blood. It needs to be a decent amount. Nothing too big; just enough for the magic to work.”

“We know that! I mean like, how to give it to him.” Geoff could only think of a small few ways this could go. Each one just as messy than the other. “I meant like, should he bite us to get the blood, or should we use a knife or something?”

“Either of them would work.”

“Teeth are probably easier.” Jeremy weighed in. “Especially if we're out doing stuff and he needs to have more. It's easier to hide and make an excuse for that than trying to explain whipping out a knife.”

“Fine. As long as its not the neck.” Geoff shivered, rubbing at his neck. “He's a siren, not a vampire.”

“I don't know what that is, but I won't bite you where you don't want me to.” Gavin got closer to the edge, as close as he could. “So, who wants to try first?” He expected them to take a moment to take it over. But just the opposite happened. Not even a beat passed and both humans held one wrist out towards their siren. He didn't know why exactly, but the action made Gavin's heart flutter to see neither of them hesitate.

In the end, the choice was clear. “Sorry Geoffrey, but you've got some bev in ya. Probably best to try things with clean blood before bev blood.” 

“Fair enough.” Geoff wasn't mad. It was a good reason. And Gavin was grateful the other took no offense. With everything well and decided, Gavin turned his full attention to Jeremy. He took a deep breath before he put his face to Jeremy's arm, his lips to his wrist.

“Tell me if it starts to hurt too much.” The lad nodded, having a determined look in his eyes. He took a deep breath of his own.

“I will. I'm ready when you are.”

The bite was quick and almost painless. Sort of like a small bite from a cat. Jeremy could feel the blood start to well up right before a swipe of Gavin's tongue took it away. Strangely, it didn't taste as awful as Gavin imagined it. A weird tang that only lasted for a brief moment. That was a good thing though; meant it would be a tad easier each time. Gavin took a hardy few licks before he pulled away and licked a few stray drops from his lips.

At first it seemed like nothing had happened, or was going to happen. But then his arms flew out, scraping against the wood of the dock to find purchase to cling to. An absurd sensation started tickling down his spine and throughout his tail. The siren was panting, and sweating, and looking like he was fighting the urge not to vomit. He never felt such magic before, so it was understandable. All were in a stunned silence as they watched the transformation occur. They each wished to ease Gavin's discomfort, but sadly they had no clue how to do that. As quickly as the pain and discomfort came up, it vanished just as fast. Gavin didn't dare move immediately; too afraid his body would be sore from his first magical change. But if he wanted to see if it truly worked, he did need to move at some point. 

Start small. Move slowly. Just move the tail, er, legs. Gavin tried the simple movement and right there he knew. “It worked.” It came out so quietly no one had heard it but Jeremy, since he was the closest. “It really worked.” Gavin let go of the dock and dropped right in the water. Jeremy grabbed him under the arms, and Ryan got him around the waist. Together they helped lift him back up.

“I'm going to say it most definitely worked.” Ryan grunted. “Here, let's set you up properly.” Gavin used all his strength to help pull his new human ass up. Once he was on the dock enough to get a grip of things, he tried to roll over but was immediately stopped by a firm hand. 

“I was right. Gavin does have a cute ass.” Geoff said with a smirk.

“Geoff.” Gavin whined, starting to wiggle, trying to shake the hand and move onto his back.

“Wait, Gav! We need to cover you up.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, Geoff and I may not mind seeing you naked. I doubt you'd want to flash your human privates to Ryan.”

“N-no...” Gavin's cheeks burned as he buried his face into his arms. “Go grab me something then. Please.” Geoff patted Gavin's head then jumped up to jog off and get something for temporary cover. They'd have to get some proper clothes for Gavin to have for his visits on land. Probably borrow an outfit from one of them for now so they can take the siren to the mall to pick out his clothes himself. 

It thankfully didn't take long for Geoff to find something; coming back with a towel. He tossed it over Gavin's lower half. Once covered, Jeremy moved his hand and allowed the siren to finally move. He got on his back and pushed himself to rest on his elbows. “Thought my bloody arms were gonna fall off.”

“Probably because you have noodles for arms.”

“Enough about arms.” Ryan had diverted his eyes to avoid the possibility of seeing Gavin's butt. When he heard teasing he knew the other had to be decent again. “How do your legs feel?”

“Feels funny. Like I got two little tails instead of one big tail.”

“ That's basically how it is.” Jeremy chuckled. “Though you'll be using them differently. Walking and swimming are very different. You're using two limbs to move instead of just one.”

“Don't worry. We'll teach you how to walk.” Geoff smiled, kissing the top of Gavin's head. The siren smiled shyly as he felt himself blush. Teaching a young human to walk was the same as a young siren learning to swim. He'll probably feel foolish and childlike to learn, but the thought of being taught by his two boyfriends made it seem better. It also meant he would be able to move freely on the land. And that, Gavin was all for.

“This is so strange.” commented Ryan. “But if its what you want. Just promise to be careful.”

“I will Ryan! Promise.” And he knew that was true. That's why Ryan swam up and pulled Gavin forward so he could kiss him on the cheek. 

“Remember, the magic lasts for a few hours and then you'll turn back into a siren if you don't redo the spell. So plan accordingly when going out into public.” Ryan smiled and gave one more kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Gavin returned the loving smile, watching his dad back out. He gave a parting wave to the humans, and then dove under water and took his leave.

Gavin looked at his feet, wiggling his toes and giggling. “Toes are weird. They're like fingers only more nubby.” Geoff rolled his eyes with a laugh, sipping his once forgotten beer. Jeremy pulled Gavin into his side, hugging him close.

“So, what's first?”

“I got to learn to walk don't I? Can't do much if I can't stand and walk around.”

“Well then, let's get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is safe over the holidays and have a happy new year!! 
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞*✩⁺˚


	4. Mall Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a lots of firsts on his first trip into town. And there's plenty more firsts to be had.

Teaching Gavin how to walk went just about how everyone imagined it would. Lots of falling over, lots of squawking, some laughing as well. It was difficult but Gavin was loving the whole process. He loved it even more once he had it down pat. Now that Gavin was a walking master, it was time to go out to take him to get some clothes. So far he had been borrowing clothes from Michael and Jeremy and was in need of some that actually fit him.

The three made a trip to the mall so they could get the siren everything he would need. “Now remember Gav, stay close to Jeremy and I.” Geoff warned as they entered the building. He saw the look in Gavin's eye. It was like a kid when given a new toy. Jeremy took Gavin's hand and that was what snapped the other to attention.

“Come on. We'll grab you some clothes first and then we can check out some of the other stores. Deal?”

“Alright!” The two lads held hands as they headed inside, while Geoff was in front leading the way. Luckily they found pretty much all they needed in the first two stores that Geoff had took them to. Even though it only took going through two stores for Gavin to pick out enough clothes he liked, it also took quite a length of time to do it all. “Are we done with the bloody clothes yet?”

“We better be.” grumbled Geoff in agreement. “If I have to hear one more clerk call me your guys' dad, I'm going to explode.” The lads laugh at the gent's irritation. “Seriously though, let's take a break from all the clothes shopping.”

“Yeah, can we? I wanna look at other stuff too!”

“How about we grab some lunch, and then you can pick the next store we check out.” Geoff's suggestion was perfect. It had Gavin chirping excitedly as he clung to Geoff's arm as he hopped around. 

“Do they have sushi here? Can we get it if they have any?” Geoff put a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop his excessive bouncing.

“No sushi, sorry bud. But they do have other stuff that's just as good.”

“Like what?”

“Well, let's see, they have hamburgers, tacos, Chinese food, ice cream.”

“I have no idea what any of that is.” Gavin looked between his boyfriends. He watched them as they tried to figure out something easy for Gavin to try. It was Jeremy who came up with an idea.

“Let's go with burgers and fries. That should be easy enough for a first crack at real human food.” Jeremy looked to Gavin, smiling as he took his hand. “And if you don't like it we can get you something else.” Gavin nodded. Geoff handed them the bags and sent them to find a table while he went to grab the food. The lads managed to find a table and plant themselves right in the seats.

“What's a hamburger anyway Jeremy?” Jeremy made a face as he tried to think about how to explain it.

“It's basically a hot sandwich. Geoff's made them before. It's a meat patty that sits between two buns of bread.”

“That's it?”

“Well, you can put stuff on it if you want. Like ketchup, mustard, lettuce. There's like a million different things you can put on a burger.” Gavin squeezed Jeremy's hand. He trust that Geoff and Jeremy would bring him something he would like.

“It sounds weird. But if you think I'll like it.” Jeremy squeezed back on Gavin's hand, running his finger over his.

“If you don't like it we can get you something else.”

A small time had passed then Geoff found where they were sitting. “Those guys are fucking dumb.” He grumbled as he placed the tray of food down. “They almost gave our order to someone else.” Geoff gave the lads their burgers and drinks, then put a heap of french fries in the middle of them all. Once the food was all passed around he took his own seat. “I got you your usual coke Lil J. And Gav, I didn't know if you wanted to try any soda so I grabbed you a water. If you want to try one of ours just ask.”

“Alright.” Gavin smiled as he started unwrapping his burger. He lifted the bun to look at what he was given. It looked just like what Geoff has made before. Even the same greens and sauces on it.

“It's a pretty simple burger.” Geoff said through a bite of his own burger. “Just ketchup, lettuce, tomato and pickles.” Gavin put the bun back and picked it up. He took a good bite out of it, chewing it slowly to try and get a well evaluation of the taste. A smile grew on his face and the siren hurried to take another bite. “'S good! I like it!”

“Be careful there. Don't want you choking on fucking McDonald's.” chuckled Jeremy. He caught sight of the sharp teeth of Gavin's has he started shoving fries into his mouth. Gavin had a normal set of teeth, but his canines were more sharp compared to the ones on a human. They were so they could tear through the flesh of their prey with ease. The lad came out of his thoughts when Gavin asked if he could try his soda.

“Oh yeah, here.” Jeremy passed him the coke and watched as Gavin sipped from it. He chirped excitedly as the bubbles from the carbonation tickled his throat.

“I love this! This is a way better drink than Geoff's gross beer.”

“Excuse you, beer is amazing.” Gavin stuck his tongue at the gent before sucking a few more takes from the soda before giving it back. To say the least, lunch was a complete success. They filled their stomachs, as well as learned new foods Gavin liked. They gathered their bags and tossed their trash, heading out to continue their shopping. “Ok Gavin, what store do you want to look in?”

Gavin didn't know what he wanted to look at. As they walked through the mall he looked at all the stores they passed. He didn't know exactly what he wanted, he just knew he was done looking at clothes. They passed a few more stores until Gavin abruptly stopped, chirping as a particular store caught his eye. It was the toy store. “That one!” cheered the siren, hurrying inside as fast as his legs could take him. The humans did their best to try and keep up. Who knew he was able to move this fast so soon. But as long as one of them had an eye on Gavin, then everything should be fine.

Gavin wandered up and down every aisle; wanting to look at everything the store had. First time he stopped for more than a minute was when he was in the doll section. He found the ones that were made to look like mermaids and was offended there were none that were male. With a scoff he moved along grumbling. “It's damn prejudice. Do these humans think only a girl can be a mermaid? Disgusting.” His next stop was when he found the tower of balls. Y'know that tower that any store with any kind of toy section has. That rope cage about seven to eight feet tall, filled with colorful play balls. “i see children at the beach playing with these.”

“Most kids do. Can't go to down to the beach without a beach ball.” Geoff laughed.

“I want one! They always look like so much fun to play with.” The excitement was adorable. Seeing Gavin get so happy and bouncy over a simple rubber ball.

“Pick one out and we'll get it.” Gavin turned to the tower and frowned.

“It's trapped though. How do I get it out of the cage?”

“The bars are bungie cords. All you got to do is reach in and pull the ball out.” Gavin looked skeptical but choose to follow what Geoff said. He reached past the bars and grabbed the ball he wanted. Then he pulled it and just like Geoff said, it slipped right out.

“It worked!” Gavin hugged his ball happily as he hopped to Geoff's side. It was a shade of green that was almost the same as his scales. “Look Geoff! Isn't it lovely?”

“It's great Gav.” Geoff ruffled his hair with affection. “C'mon let's find Jeremy and show him what you picked out.” The two walked around to try and locate their boyfriend. They found him over by the stuffed animals.

“Hey guys. Gavin, what do you think of this guy?” Jeremy held up a stuffed bunny. It was white with soft tan spots. In seconds Gavin's eyes lit up and the ran to take hold of the toy from Jeremy.

“It's so cute! How my god are these floppy things it's ears?”

“Thought you might like it.” Jeremy smiled. “What's that you got there Gav?”

“Oh! It's the ball I'm gonna get. Isn't it nice?” Gavin held the ball up for Jeremy to see. It made Jeremy smile in the same manner it made Geoff smile. Seeing the pure joy and excitement in his eyes, it gave such a warm, loving feeling. Jeremy gave a peck on the cheek.

“It's awesome Gavin.”

“Do you think I can get this too?” He asked as he held up the bunny.

“I don't see why not.” They went to check out and made their purchase. When offered a bag Gavin turned it down in favor of holding both of his new toys. After the toy store the three walked the mall for a short while longer before they finally called it quits. It was straight home from there. 

Geoff and Jeremy had cleared the guest room at Geoff's ahead of time so Gavin could have somewhere to store his clothes and other belongings he can't take back to his cove. They took all the bags to the room and left Gavin to change. The siren was excited to get clothes of his own. Michael and Jeremy had nice clothes but they were loose fitting on him. Both lads were stockier compared to him. Gavin got changed as fast as he could; blue shirt with khaki shorts. Once he was already dressed up, he grabbed his new bunny friend and ventured out of the room to go find his boys.

Gavin found Geoff first over in the kitchen. He went right to his side to see what he was doing. Geoff looked up when he heard the footsteps, smiling when he saw it was Gavin holding onto one of his new toys. God it was fucking adorable. “What's up buddy?”

“I got done in my room so I came out to find you guys.”

“Oh. I'm just getting a few things started for dinner later.”

“But we just ate back when shopping.” Gavin said in confusion. “Why do you have to get the next one ready so soon?” Geoff chuckled, ruffling Gavin's hair.

“Having the meat soak in the marinade longer will give it time to absorb more of the flavors. It's to make it taste even more delicious once it's cooked.” He zipped up the last chicken breast into a ziplock full of marinade and set it in the empty sink with the other two. “Jeremy is out in the living room if you want to go hang out there with him. I'll join ya in a sec.” Geoff kissed him and gave a playful pat to his butt. Gavin yipped as he hurried out of the room and to the other.

He found Jeremy in the living room like Geoff had said, but he was playing around with some weird looking box. Curious about it, Gavin approached so he could learn about it. “What are you doing Jeremy? What is that?” He asked. The sudden noise made the lad jump in surprise.

“Oh, hey Gav. I'm setting up the Xbox so we can watch something on Netflix.” Gavin was hovering right over his shoulder, trying to get the best view of what was going on. Jeremy merely laughed at it. “Remember those videos I showed you on my phone?”

“Yeah.”

“Its basically the same thing. Only done bigger.” Gavin cooed in interest.

“Can we watch the video of the cats again?”

“I was thinking we could all watch a movie together.”

“A movie? That's one of the really long videos you mentioned isn't it?”

“Yep.” Jeremy powered up the console and snagged a controller. As he did so Geoff walked in with drinks in hand.

“Meats sitting in the juice and everything is all diced up and ready to go. What're we watching?” Geoff sat the drinks on the table.

“Trying to find a movie Gavin might like.” Jeremy shrugged.

“Why not put on the Little Mermaid?”

“Too cliché, asshole. Need a good first movie for him to watch.” Geoff rolled his eyes and just took his seat on the couch. 

“Well pick something soon. Otherwise I'm putting it on Always Sunny.” Although a funny show, Jeremy didn't want that to be Gavin's first try at television. Scrolling through as fast as he could they ended on picking Zootopia. Gavin saw the rabbit character and demanded to see it.

The three cuddled up on the couch and watched the movie. At one point Geoff had gotten up to go get dinner cooking. By time it was all done and ready to be chow down on the movie was over. They all sat at the table together and ate, like a family. Gavin took over most of the talking. Geoff and Jeremy were more than happy to hear what Gavin had to say. He excitedly wanted to talk about the movie as well as tell Geoff that his food was absolutely amazing. Gavin insisted on helping with the clean up and Geoff was more than fine with putting the siren to work. He already wanted to show him everything in the kitchen in case he ever wanted to make himself something to eat when over at the house. 

Once everything from dinner was rinsed, wiped and put away the three went back to the living room. Where they spent the rest of the night watching tv shows until they started to crash. Geoff dragged the lads to his master bedroom. In which the three slept together wrapped around one another.

It was the best night of sleep any of them have ever had. And they couldn't wait to have more like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


	5. Bring Down The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take Gavin to his first house party.

Michael couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had to slap himself to make sure this wasn't all a dream. “Gavin?! How the fuck are you here? Are those fucking legs?” The siren laughed at the reaction.

“You were right Lil J, he did exactly what you said he would do.”

“How the fuck is he here?!”

“Magic!” 

“I would say bullshit,but seeing as he's a fucking siren I have to believe that.” Michael sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he continued to grumble.

“Isn't this cool Michael? Now I can come see you and meet all the friends you, Jeremy and Geoff have.” Gavin was hopping up and down the couch. It was already exciting to get to see Jeremy's place. They've mostly been at Geoff's for more space and privacy, but he wanted to see both their places. It was an added bonus that he got to surprise Michael like this.

“We already thought of stuff for him to say when people ask where he's from and all that.” Jeremy thought it would be a good idea to think of a back story for Gavin if any of their friends started asking questions. It made sense and it kept them from looking suspicious.

“So what you guys bringing him to Lindsay's party tonight?” asked Michael.

“Yep!” The apartment door opened and in walked Ray. He walked in and noticed the new face hanging with his roommates.

“Hey guys, who's your new friend?”

“This is Gavin.” Jeremy gestured for Gavin to stand, having him walk over to Ray. “Gavin this is our roommate Ray.”

“It's nice to meet you! Jeremy's told me a lot about you.”

“All awesome things I hope.”

“He said you like video games more than anything else.” That made Ray laugh.

“I hope that's not all he said about me.”

“Of course it isn't.” Jeremy huffed. “It's just the one thing that sticks out, seeing as you, oh I don't know, do gaming livestreams for a living.” 

“Oh Ray! You should come to lunch with us.” Gavin grabbed Ray's hand, looking at him with bright expecting eyes.

“Yeah Ray. Come with us and you can see if we didn't tell Gavin anything wrong about ya.” laughed Michael. He grabbed his keys and led the way out the door.

“Fine but we're getting tacos.” The lads crammed up into Michael's car and headed to their favorite taco shack down near the shore. They got Gavin some fish tacos, obviously, to try and of course the siren gobbled them up.

They sat, ate and talked about whatever came to mind. It was a lot of Gavin asking questions to Ray and Michael but the two didn't mind it. When Ray found out Gavin never played video games before meeting Jeremy he was appalled. Especially when he found out what games he had him playing. “I need to properly educate you on what is considered a good game.” Ray declared. 

When it was time to head for the party the boys tossed their trash and headed right over to Lindsay's place. “Is Geoff going to be there?” Gavin asked.

“He'll be there once he gets out of work.” Jeremy took Gavin's hand and laced their fingers together. “Don't worry, he'll be there.” Gavin smiled at that; he really wanted both his mates their with him when he was attending his first human party.

From what the lads were telling him a human party was similar to a party they would have back one. Though Gavin hasn't been to many of those. Jack and Ryan used to throw parties every now and again, and at those ones of course he would try to have fun. But there were times he would hide away because he was too afraid of the guests hating him.

The group arrived to the house and could hear the music through the door. Michael gave it a hard knock and when someone finally answered the door it was a red headed girl. “Hey boys. Hi new guy. I'm guessing you're Jeremy's boyfriend.”

“Lindsay!”

“What? Is it not true?”

“it is, but, who told you?”

“Trevor. Hey, we're happy you're finally getting some. From two people no less.” Jeremy groaned as he took Gavin's hand and pushed them through the front door.

Inside the house was nothing like Gavin had ever seen, or smelled, before. “It reeks like Geoff's drinks in here.” whimpered the siren.

“Yeah. That tends to happen at house parties. Sorry buddy.” Jeremy gave a peck on the cheek. “C'mon I'll introduce you to some of the others.” He took the siren into the other room and introduced him to anyone he recognized. He hoped that by doing this it would help Gavin feel more at ease. 

The two were talking with Lindsay and Trevor when Geoff finally managed to make it to the party. Gavin squeaked in joy and launched himself at the gent, nearly toppling them both over. “Missed you too Gav.” He chuckled. “Did you and Jer have fun without me?”

“Yeah. He showed me his apartment where I got to see Michael and meet Ray. Then we all went to lunch and now we're here.”

“Sounds like you had fun.” Geoff ruffled Gavin's hair and the siren let him go. Jeremy came up, kissing Geoff and pushing a beer into his hand. 

“Here Geoff. Figured you might want one of these.”

“Fuck yeah I do. God I love you.” Geoff took a big gulp from the drink, sighing happily as it traveled down his throat. “After the shit day I've had I definitely need this. And my boys.” Geoff kissed Jeremy again and then pulled Gavin back in for one. “I want more of those so I'll be careful not to have too many.” Gavin blushed at that. “Have you met anyone else here other than these two?”

“A few others yes. I want to meet all of your friends.”

“Aw my little social butterfly.” Geoff smiled softly, ruffling Gavin's hair. “You're too sweet.”

The party turned out to be the most fun Gavin has ever had in his life. All the people he talked to were nice and witty. Michael had him try a video game called Mario Party; which was confusing yet really fun. Gavin also tried a piece of chocolate cake that Lindsay had made. It was super delicious. Gavin was having a blast, but then things came to a sudden halt. 

The siren started to feel funny, originally thought to be from having too much to eat. When the discomfort only got worse Gavin made it for the bathroom. It didn't make any sense. Why was he in pain? And then it hit him. “Oh shit what time is it?” Gavin frantically looked around the room for a clock, finding one above the door and reading 10:21pm. They had figured out that the transformation spell last five hours. Jeremy had Gavin redo the spell before they left lunch but now it was time again. Gavin lost track of time from all the fun and now he's about to lose all that.

He could feel the magic starting to drain from him. This was bad. Like really fucking bad. Gavin needed Jeremy or Geoff, but there was no way he could leave the bathroom now. Not with the risk of changing in front of everyone. Acting quickly Gavin locked the door, he needed to keep himself from being seen.

His legs were already starting to change back; scales were popping up and could feel his legs trying to becoming one again. Gavin quickly took off his boxers and shorts, and kicked off his socks and shoes. He didn't even want to think what would happen if he reverted back with clothes still on.

Gavin needed to think of a way out of this. He turned back to the door; maybe he could try yelling for one of them to come to him. He tried to get up but tripped into the door, because his god damn legs were back to being a freaking fish tail. As he felt the rest of his fins and features come back Gavin pulled the door open and stuck his head out. “Geoff! Jeremy!” He shouted as loud as he could. The music was loud as hell and he could only hope that someone heard him. Gavin could have tried singing to signal his boys, but again stupid loud music.

He shouted their names one moretime before he had to retreat back into the bathroom. His transformation was complete and now he was a literal fish in a barrel. Gavin's luck wasn't complete shit at least. There was a tub in this bathroom. He could at least have a soak while he waited for someone to come looking for him.

Some time had passed when there was finally a knock on the door. Gavin had been about to jump into the tub when he heard it. “Someone's in here.” He pressed his ear against the door to try and hear better.

“Gavin? You in there?” It was Michael. Thank christ.

“Michael! I need you you go get me Geoff or Jeremy! Please!”

“Why? Need help figuring out the toliet?” He joked. Gavin would have been mad if Michael made that joke while seeing his current state.

“Michael this is serious! I need them.” Michael heard a thud and tried to open the door.

“What's going on in there?” God damn stubborn human. Gavin opened the door and yanked Michael inside, shutting it back behind him.

“Now do you see why I need them?!”

“Holy shit.” There was water over the edge of the tub and on the floor, as well as clothes on the counter. Gavin still had his shirt on though. The tub was half filled, enough to keep Gavin's tail comfortably wet. “Dude what happened?”

“The spell that makes me human wore off.”

“Well no shit but how?”

“It only lasts so long. I lost track of time and didn't have enough time to get to Geoff or Jeremy before I started changing back.” The siren huffed. He was mad at himself for not paying better attention to something so important. They managed to remember to replenish the spell before getting to the house, but somehow forgot the need to do it again.

“Fuck. Is there anything I can do?” Michael could help with the spell but Gavin didn't want to spring that on him right now. No right now he wanted his mates.

“Just find me Geoff or Jeremy, and have one of them come in here.” He pleaded.

“Right. Of course I'll be right back.” Michael left the room and closed the door behind him. Hopefully no drunks would come fumbling in. Because Gavin didn't feel like getting up and locking the door. Instead he crawled back into the tub, curling in on himself. Hopefully Michael could get one of them over here soon. Gavin just really wanted to go home now. He was stressed and scared and just really really wanted this night to be over.

There was a knock on the door and it startled the siren out of his thoughts. “W-who is it?”

“Gavin, it's Geoff. Michael said there was an emergency and you needed me.” Gavin crawled out of the tub, not caring he just got water all over the floor, and made his way to the door and opened it to see Geoff on the other side. Geoff stepped in and saw exactly what the emergency was. “We need an alarm system for this shit.” He closed the door and helped Gavin up, setting him against the tub. “God I'm so sorry this happened. I should have asked you when you did the spell last.”

“It's not your fault. I should be keeping track of this. It's my body after all.”

“We can pin blame later. Let's get you taken care of and then get you home.” Geoff sat down next to Gavin, not giving a shit about his now wet pants. He pulled Gavin close, having him put his head to his neck. Gavin nibbled on the skin, a small warning, then sank his teeth in. He wanted this done as quick as possible. So he took what was needed and then pulled off. Gavin licked the stray blood from Geoff's neck until the man swatted at him. “Here, I got it.” Geoff pressed a tissue on the small wound.

Gavin sat back as the blood started doing its thing and got the magic going again. As he went through the change again Geoff got up and retrieved the siren's clothes from the counter. He also pulled the plug in the tub to at least drain the water. Water on the floor was no big deal. When he turned back to Gavin he was almost done changing. His toes were still a little webby and there were still a few scales. Nothing some shorts and shoes couldn't fix. “Want some help buddy?”

“I think I got it.” The siren mumbled.

“Ok.” Geoff pressed a kiss to Gavin's hair. “I'll wait outside the door. Come out when you're ready.” Gavin watched his human walk out the door. He took a minute to collect himself before he got to getting dressed. A couple deep breaths and a splash of water to the face got him going again. Once Gavin was all dressed he left the bathroom. And just like he said Geoff was on the other side waiting for him. “Feelin' better?”

“Yeah.” Gavin took Geoff's hand and squeezed. 

“Let's find Jeremy and get out of here.” Geoff squeezed Gavin's hand back and led them back through the house. They traversed the house and found Jeremy in the kitchen. And of course they were doing something stupid.

“Alright boys, whoever chugs their drink the fastest gets the twenty bucks.” shouted Trevor, holding his phone out to film the challenge. Not only Jeremy, but Michael, Adam, Miles and Burnie; each of them with a beer in hand. Geoff couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight. Normally he would be up for shit like this, but right now there were more important things that they needed to take care of. Before they had a chance to start the dumb contest Geoff stepped in.

“Jeremy!”

“Oh hey Geoff, give me one sec-”

“We need to leave right now.”

“One second.” The men tipped their drinks back and began the race to twenty bucks.

“Geoff, it's fine. Let them finish.” said Gavin as he watched the whole thing happen. Truthfully yeah it wasn't a big deal to let Jeremy finish what he was doing. But after finding Gavin the way he did, Geoff just wanted to get Gavin somewhere safe and comfortable as soon as he could.

Jeremy managed to beat Michael by mere seconds and claimed his meager prize. The instant the money hit his hand Jeremy was yanked from the room and was being pushed towards the front door. “Woah, what's going on? What're you doing Geoff?”

“Geoff it's ok if he wants to stay longer. I don't want to make you guys leave because of me.” Their words fell flat. Geoff didn't answer either of them. He didn't say or do anything other than keep walking towards the van. “Geoff why are you being like this?”

“What's wrong? How about you got stuck in the bathroom because your spell wore off. That neither of us knew what was going on and weren't with you to prevent any of it.” Geoff was riled up. He was pissed off at himself and letting any of this happen.

“Wait what?!” 

“Geoff it's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention either.” Gavin didn't want anyone to get upset by this. It was an accident albeit it a scary one. But an accident nonetheless, and he didn't want his mates to feel at fault for it.

“But what if Michael hadn't been the one who found you? What if someone else found you first?” Geoff looked to Gavin, taking both of his hands into his. “Finding you like that scared the shit out of me. I want you to never have to worry about anything when you come on land.” 

“I'm sorry to make you feel like that. This won't happen again I promise.” Gavin frowned.

“I'm gonna get you a phone. So you can text or call one of us if there is ever any emergency.”

“I second that.” agreed Jeremy. He took hold of Geoff and Gavin's joined hands. “I'm sorry for not being there. That won't ever happen again.”

“You two are ridiculous.” The siren laughed. Never had he felt so loved and cared for. “You act like you're never going to leave my side for anything ever.”

“Pretty much. When you're on land anyways.” Geoff grinned.

“What if I have to use the restroom? You're not going to follow me in there.”

“Oh yeah I am.”

“That's gross! Geoffrey no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞*✩⁺˚


End file.
